


In the Name of the Earth, I Will Punish You

by somnolentblue



Series: J2 Sailor Senshi! [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: the first time Sailor Earth!Jensen is unable to resist giving the 'punish you' speech</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of the Earth, I Will Punish You

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic written as commentfic at the behest of gigglingkat. ([original post](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/60177.html?thread=157969#t157969))

Jensen let his brain flip through their options while he transformed. Dean would never forgive him if the Impala was destroyed, so that ruled out Plan A. (On second thought, Jensen rather liked Plan A, but Jared was rather attached to his obnoxious ex and might exile Jensen to the couch for a bit, dammit.) Jared was rather attached to Sadie, so she couldn't be a distraction, which struck out Plan B. Jensen himself was rather attached to all of his limbs being in working order, so he vetoed Plan S (for suicidal). Argh.

"-will punish you." Silence descended, and Jensen tried to figure out why everyone was staring at him as he de-contorted himself from his ridiculous post-transformation pose. Dean was even leering, which, okay, wasn't that unusual for the narcisstic twit, but it normally didn't happen during the middle of a fight. Sam's face was twitching oddly, and even the stupid angels had stopped pontificating for a second.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOON CAAAAAAAAAAAANDY ANNIHILAAAAAAAAAATION!" Suddenly, rainbows and sparkles flew out from Jared's vicinity. Lickitysplit, the angels were mired in gumdrops, just the tips of their wings poking out from their sugary candy shell, and the vampires had become blood-red lollipops. Harley ran up and started licking them, but stopped when Sadie yelled.

"Dude, what was that?" Dean asked. "You've never done that before."

"Indeed, it was quite impressive," Sadie added. "I'm glad to see that our additional training in channeling your powers has paid off."

Instead of answering, Jared bounced over to Jensen with nary a wobble in his precarious heels. Glancing at Jensen flirtatiously from underneath his eyelashes (which should be a physical impossibility for someone over six foot five with additional inches from heels, but Jensen had learned that Jared defied physics on a daily basis), he purred, "So, if I ask you really nicely, would you punish me?" Without waiting for Jensen's response, he grabbed Jensen's chest bow and dragged him back behind the bushes.


End file.
